Don't Worry, Baby
by Selesme Cari
Summary: Las cosas entre Ren y Horo Horo no van bien, mientras que Lyzerg está por casarse con Pilika, haciendo a un lado el amor que hay entre él y Hao. ¿Qué pasa cuando dos corazones destrozados se reencuentran? HaoxRen/Universo Alterno
1. El Baúl sin fondo de las decepciones

_**Disclaimer:**_** Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.**

* * *

**Don't worry, baby **

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 1**

"**El Baúl Sin Fondo de las Decepciones"**

—_Son exactamente las diez de la noche y seguimos aquí transmitiendo su programa favorito: "La hora de los enamorados" Y ahora la siguiente canción es para todos aquellos que sufren por algún amor. _

_Y me quedé soñando, con la ilusión a cuestas_

_Con la esperanza guardada _

_En el bolsillo roto de un pantalón_

_En el baúl sin fondo de mis decepciones_

Miraba a través de la ventana, sin prestarle mucha atención al ir y venir de los transeúntes que lograban verse desde donde se encontraba.

Hacía algo de fresco, en la tarde había estado lloviendo así que ahora la noche estaba algo fría.

Toda la tarde se la había pasado en su departamento, solo. Salió temprano del trabajo y en vez de ir a almorzar con sus compañeros, prefirió regresar inmediatamente a su casa. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo. Ambos habían estado muy ocupados por lo cual no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero este día no importaba lo ocupado que estuvieran… debían verse, _tenían_ que estar juntos. Era su aniversario, seis años de ser ¿novios?, el término no importaba. Lo importante es que ya llevaban seis años de amarse, de pertenecerse uno al otro, seis años de enfrentarse a todos por defender su amor. _"Seis maravillosos años…"_ pensó algo embelesado. Eso debía celebrarse: _"Seis años aguantándonos"_ sonrió al recordar los distintos que son en su forma de pensar y de actuar.

Por eso se había esforzado en llegar temprano del trabajo. Los otros cinco años anteriores no habían podido celebrarlo como era debido. Su propio trabajo se lo impedía: salía tarde de las reuniones o tenía que realizar un viaje de última hora; Aunque, su _pareja _jamás le reclamaba, sólo le sonreía con dulzura y compresión diciéndole: "Ya habrá tiempo". Era muy afortunado, tenía a su lado a un chico maravilloso que lo amaba y aceptaba sin condiciones. Pero, se sentía culpable… él no sentía que le estaba siendo reciproco. Quería demostrarle su amor, corresponder a todo lo que le había dado. Fue por eso que este año, sin importar cuanto trabajo tuviese, decidió dejar todo a un lado y regresar temprano a casa, para celebrar juntos.

Sin embargo, por primera vez… le falló: Él no llegó.

Al no encontrarlo en casa, decidió hablarle a su oficina: "Discúlpame, tengo una junta y tardará un par de horas. Te llamo luego." Sólo eso le había dicho. ¿Así era como lo había hecho sentir estos cinco años en los que por su causa no habían pasado juntos sus aniversarios? _"Los papeles se han invertido" _pensó con algo de tristeza.

Toda la tarde lo estuvo esperando y ahora, seguía esperando. No puede tardarse más, ¿verdad? Ya debía de estar por llegar. No le reprocharía, no lo haría sentir culpable. Después de todo, estos cinco años él era quien lo había dejado _plantado_, no podía reprocharle por una sola vez que se lo hiciera.

¿Y si había sucedido algo? Tal vez debía hablarle a su celular…

_Alertagado en el tiempo_

_Obsesionado con verte_

_Se enrojecieron mis ojos_

_Se marchitaba mi mente._

Ya estaba por marcar el número, cuando su propio celular comenzó a sonar: Un mensaje.

"_Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Minako, no pudimos celebrárselo porque tuvimos mucho trabajo. Nos fuimos a cenar todos juntos para festejarla. Llegaré muy tarde, así que no me esperes despierto. Descansa, dulces sueños y… TQM."_

Terminó de leer el mensaje… Parpadeó un par de veces, no pudo evitar temblar. Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda. Sintió tanta rabia, incredibilidad, frustración, amargura, dolor, tristeza… se levantó violentamente y arrojó todo lo que estaba sobre la pequeña mesita, clavó la mirada en el teléfono; ¡Le diría todas su verdades! ¿Cómo pudo plantarlo por irse con unos amigos del trabajo? Caminó hacía el teléfono, pero tropezó con un cenicero. _¡¿Qué rayos hace esto en el piso?! _¡Ah, de veras! Él mismo lo había arrojado en un ataque de rabia. Desde el piso, tomó su celular, respiró profundo y marcó. Nada, sonó un rato… pero no le contestó. Volvió a intentarlo, seguía sin contestar. Mentalmente contó hasta diez… un intentó más: ¡Nada! Lo había apagado.

_Será… que aún no se llenaba la luna_

_Será… que el tiempo fue menguando nuestras ganas_

_Será… será… será la luna_

_Será… será… será…serán las ganas_

_Será…_

Aporreó el puño contra el piso, lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. Sonrió con ironía, se levantó. Dio unos cuantos pasos por el departamento… miró hacía la puerta. Tomó su gabardina, su cartera, las llaves del coche y las del departamento. Al tomar las llaves del departamento, accidentalmente tiró un portarretratos y por reflejo lo atrapó antes de que chocara con el piso. Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro, era una foto de ellos dos. Aunque se vio a sí mismo serio, reconoció aquel brillo especial que emite cuando están juntos. La persona junto a él, sonreía abiertamente, mientras lo abrazaba de forma posesiva y protectora.

Tal vez sólo estaba exagerando… _"No, no exageras"_ se reprendió mentalmente. Últimamente ha actuado muy extraño, como si lo evitara, ausente… _"Tal vez ya no quiere nada conmigo y no se atreve a decirme"_ Negó con la cabeza, no… eso no podía ser. _"Ha estado muy ocupado con el trabajo y los preparativos para la boda de su hermana"_ pensó un motivo que justificara el extraño comportamiento del chico con el que vivía. _"Sólo es eso… el estrés, eso es lo que lo está alejando de mí. No es por falta de amor…claro que no" _Sacó la foto del portarretratos y la guardó en un bolsillo de su gabardina.

_Y se me fue una historia_

_Mi breve cuerpo se hunde_

_Y en los niveles más bajos de tus latidos _

_Me encuentro yo entre lo inverosímil y los imposibles_

Apagó la radio sin esperar a que la canción terminará. Caminó hacía la puerta y antes de cruzarla, apagó la luz y lanzó un suspiró al aire. Cruzó la puerta y cerró por fuera.

* * *

Estuvo conduciendo durante dos horas. Miró su reloj y las manecillas indicaban que ya era media noche. Se detuvo en un semáforo, sacó el celular. Estaba a punto de volver a marcarle, pero su orgullo no lo dejó… además, quizás todavía tenía apagado el celular.

El claxon del coche detrás del suyo lo hizo percatarse de que la luz del semáforo ya había cambiado.

Conducía sin prestar atención a nada. Su mente vagaba de un lugar a otro, tratando a toda costa de alejar malos pensamientos… De repente, se detuvo frente a un pequeño bar. Sonrió con nostalgia al reconocer el lugar. Se recordó a sí mismo —pero un poco más joven— entrar a aquel bar acompañado de un chico de piel morena y larga cabellera castaña. Sonrió aún más al recordar a aquel chico de cabello castaño: Su mejor amigo, o quizás el único.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo extrañaba mucho y ahora le hacía mucha falta. Pero, ni que lo admitiera y lo buscará serviría de algo: Su amigo había abandonado Japón, se había ido para olvidar a cierto inglés que le rompió el corazón.

Estacionó el auto, sin titubear bajó de él y activó la alarma. Entró al bar: Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba… dentro de aquel edificio estaban grabados gratos y divertidos momentos, _"Si que fueron muchas noches de parranda y borrachera…"_ sonrió con satisfacción.

Casi no había gente, un grupito de muchachos sentados en una de las mesas de en medio, dos señores barrigones sentados en una mesa en la esquina, una pareja sentados en una de las mesas de hasta el fondo. Buscó con la mirada alguna mesa vacía, encontró una… pero, pronto cambió de parecer y prefirió sentarse en uno de los bancos de la barra.

Una vez ya sentado en la barra, pidió un whisky. A su lado derecho había un hombre con el rostro hundido en la barra, sólo la calva se le veía. A su lado izquierdo estaba otro hombre, uno regordete y bigotón que comía grotescamente unos cacahuates. Suspiró retractándose de la impresión anterior, este lugar ya no era el mismo que conoció hace algunos años… estaba en decadencia. ¡Se había convertido en un nido de borrachos!

De repente, el hombre calvo se levantó bruscamente y corrió hacía el baño a punto de vomitar. Sí, era un nido de borrachos… _"Nota mental: No regresar jamás, por más nostálgico que esté"_ pensó mientras le daban la bebida que había pedido.

Dio un sorbo, al menos la bebida aún no había sido adulterada. El banco de la derecha volvió a ser ocupado…

—Este lugar ya no es lo que era antes, se ha convertido en un nido de borrachos —escuchó que le comentaban a su derecha.

Se hizo el desentendido dando otro sorbo a su bebida. Y alcanzó a ver el visaje de que a su derecha hacían lo mismo.

—Pero, al menos aún no han optado por adulterar la bebida.

Otra vez ignoró a quien le hablaba.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ni con el pasar de los años —sintió que la persona a su derecha se giraba con intención de quedar frente a él.

A pesar de su insistencia, volvió a ignorarlo. Dio un sorbo más a su bebida, sacó su billetera y asentó un billete en la barra.

—Tú eres una de esas cosas que nunca cambian. Sigues igual de cortés que siempre —le dijeron con sarcasmo.

Guardó su billetera. Y se puso de pie.

— ¿No vas ni siquiera a mirarme? —escuchó que le reclamaban ahora a sus espaldas.

No, no iba ni a mirarlo. Caminó hacía la puerta…

—Eres un grosero… tal y como te recuerdo, _Reny_.

Abrió enormemente los ojos: _"Reny…". _Se giró hacía la persona que estaba a espaldas suya. Quedó frente a él y no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa…

—Hola —lo vio sonreírle con diversión.

—Ha-Hao… —murmuró incrédulo.

¡Claro que era él! Esa piel morena, esos oscuros ojos, ese cabello color castaño tan largo… ¡eran inconfundibles! Era Hao… Hao Asakura, su mejor amigo.

—Cinco puntos menos por no reconocerme de inmediato —le soltó con desdén el chico Asakura.

—Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú, vine a tomar unos tragos. Te vi entrar y decidí acercarme… ¡Sabía que no me ibas a reconocer! Aposté conmigo mismo a que no lo harías.

— ¡No! Me refiero a que… ¿Cuándo regresaste a Japón?

—Esta tarde.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Ah! ¿No te da gusto verme? —se hizo el ofendido.

— ¡No es eso!!Claro que me da gusto! Es sólo que…

— ¿Tú admitiendo que te da gusto verme? Algo grave te ha pasado, Ren… ¿Pues de que me he perdido estos dos años?

Ren sonrió con sincera alegría… Sí, definitivamente… era Hao y al parecer tampoco había cambiado en nada.

—Te invito un trago, vamos a alguna mesa y platicamos. Supongo que hay mucho que contar… —el de cabellera castaña le respondió a su sonrisa, con otra similar.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo. La pareja de la mesa continúa a la de ellos, les lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Si quieren privacidad vayan a un motel… este no es un burdel, por más fachada que la tenga —les lanzó Hao en respuesta a aquella mirada asesina.

—No cambias… —murmuró Ren con una leve sonrisa.

—Tú tampoco. Fuiste muy grosero conmigo, ni me habías mirado.

— ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que eras tú? Se supone que no estabas en Japón.

—Y no lo estaba, te he dicho que regresé esta tarde.

— ¿Y es un viaje de "contrabando"?

— ¿De contrabando?

—Sí. ¿O por qué no me avisaste que venías?

Hao no respondió, se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—En ese caso… sí, es una visita de contrabando —le sonrió el Asakura.

— ¿Yoh sabe que estás aquí?

—Por supuesto. Fui a visitarlo. Quería hospedarme en su casa, pero ya sabes que nunca me he llevado bien con mi _cuñadita._

—Entonces, ¿dónde te estás quedando?

—En mi departamento, obviamente.

— ¿No lo vendiste atentes de irte?

—Claro que no. Lo puse en renta... ¡Pero, hasta mala suerte tengo en eso, nadie lo alquiló!

—Con lo ambicioso que eres, seguramente pusiste muy alto el alquiler.

—Hay cosas más importantes que el dinero, Reny.

El cantinero le hizo una seña para que fueran a buscar sus bebidas.

— ¿Ni un miserable mesero hay aquí? —se quejó Ren.

—Yo voy —se puso de pie.

Ren miró a Hao dirigirse hacía la barra. Lucía bastante mejor que la última vez que lo vio. El irse le había servido, ahora parecía más tranquilo.

—Tampoco me escribiste —le dijo Hao al volver con las bebidas.

—No sabía a que dirección hacerlo, y además…

—No te gustan esas cosas —le a completó Hao.

—A ti tampoco.

—Es cierto —sonrió ampliamente.

—Hao, ¿y qué has hecho durante estos dos años?

—Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello… nada fuera de lo normal.

—No sé que sea ahora para ti "lo normal".

—Olvídalo. Dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Horo Horo?

Instintivamente, Ren apretó el vaso. Hao le había dado un golpe bajo sin saberlo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Hao lo miró confundido.

—No. Este… las cosas van bien, lo normal… ya sabes.

—Entiendo.

Ren bebió apresuradamente de su bebida, Hao lo miraba analizadoramente.

— ¿Y cómo está Yoh? —le preguntó para cambiar el tema.

—Muy bien, está contento con eso de que voy a ser tío. Ya sabes, Anna barrigona y él más enamorado que nunca —le dijo con simpleza.

—¿No deberías estar emocionado, tiíto?— le preguntó en tono burlón.

—Un Asakura más, ¿qué de emocionante hay en ello?

—Tal vez porque… ¿Es el hijo de tu hermanito adorado?—le volvió a hablar con tono burlón.

—Es cierto, es hijo de mi hermano, mi sobrino… el día de su nacimiento, pensaré en emocionarme.

—Ah, entonces estás preocupado por el parto.

—Claro que no. Anna es fuerte y saludable, el niño nacerá muy bien.

—Y tú serás su tío consentido.

—Soy su único tío consanguíneo.

— ¡Ah! Entonces por eso volviste, para competir con Manta por el cariño del hijo de Yoh. ¡Después de todo, él es el mejor amigo de tu querido hermanito! —Ren lanzó una risita burlona.

Hao se puso muy rojo.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— ¿Me vas a negar que extrañaste mucho a tu hermano?

—Eh… como a un dolor de muelas.

— ¡Que tierno, Haoito!

— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi bobo hermano y su esposa panzona?

—Si Anna estuviera aquí te daría una paliza por decirle así.

—Pero no está, así que le digo como quiera.

—Claro, porque en su cara no lo harías.

—Sí lo haría. De hecho, lo hice —Hao le enseñó un chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

Ren rió muy divertido. Hao no cambiaba, ni tampoco Anna.

—La verdad es que sí extrañé Japón… y a mi hermano, a mi odiosa cuñada, a mi familia y demás conocidos.

— ¿Nostálgico? Y eso que a mí era al que le pasó algo grave como para actuar extraño —le dijo burlón.

—No te lo critiqué, sólo que me sorprendió —Hao se encogió de hombros.

—Ah… como digas —Ren dio un trago a su bebida.

—Escucha, lo diré una sola vez: Te extrañé mucho, me hiciste mucha falta.

Ren escupió la bebida que había en su boca… ¡Empapando a Hao!

—Cerdo —fue lo único que pudo decir éste.

Ren se sonrojó de vergüenza. Hao se puso de pie y caminó hacía el baño. Ren sonrió suavemente… Tal vez Hao sí había cambiado un poco.

Después de unos minutos el Asakura regresó. Ren lo miró en silencio darle un sorbo a su bebida. Dudó un poco, pero… necesitaba hablarle de algo a su amigo.

— ¿Hao, ya sabes que Lyzerg…?

— ¿Se va a casar con Pilika? Sí, lo sé. Yoh me lo dijo —el moreno dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Lo viste?

—No. No regresé por él, así que no tengo porque buscarlo.

Ren lo miró fijamente. Algo no concordaba… aparentemente Hao estaba muy tranquilo, pero su mirada indicaba otra cosa: El Asakura estaba desecho por dentro.

—Es un idiota —dijo Ren asentando su vaso.

—La hará infeliz… no le ama —dijo con simpleza el castaño.

— ¿Y a ti sí?

—Como nunca podrá amar a nadie más —le respondió con mucha seguridad.

—Como dije antes: Es un completo idiota.

— ¿Y Horo Horo qué dice al respecto? Su hermana está a punto de casarse con un hombre que no la ama… ¿él acepta eso?

—La quiere demasiado como para no apoyarla… aunque, está consciente de que Lyzerg no siente nada por ella. Me consta que ha intentado hablar con Pilika, pero ella está muy enamorada de Lyzerg y no escucha razones.

—Y Lyzerg es demasiado cobarde como para hablarle con la verdad —la mirada de Hao reflejó demasiada amargura.

— ¿Por qué no lo buscas?

—Ya te dije que no regresé por él. No tengo porque buscarlo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Es demasiado cobarde… no puedo estar junto a alguien que tiene mucho miedo de estar enamorado.

—Lyzerg creció en una familia costumbrista, llena de tradiciones tontas… sabes que su familia jamás vio con buenos ojos que ustedes tuvieran una relación.

—Y luego sus padres se murieron y la situación empeoró. Me sé esa historia de memoria, no tienes porque repetírmela.

—Es responsabilidad de él hacerse cargo de la fortuna de su familia. No podía darse el lujo de vivir en el escándalo.

— ¿Y tú no despreciaste a lo que te correspondía como heredero de tu padre? ¿No lo hiciste por Horo Horo? —el tono de voz de Hao comenzó a elevarse.

—Son cosas distintas…

— ¡¿Por qué?! —gritó.

—Mis padres no están muertos.

— ¡¿Y si el día de mañana se murieran, dejarías a Horo Horo para evitar un escándalo y tomar tu lugar como heredero?! —El Asakura estaba muy alterado.

—Hao…

— ¡Dime! ¡¿Lo harías?! —se levantó bruscamente de su silla.

—No, no lo haría.

— ¿Entonces, por qué…? —la voz de Hao comenzaba a quebrarse.

—Hao… —Ren se también se puso de pie.

— ¿Por qué Lyzerg lo hizo? ¿Por qué le importó tanto el que dirán? ¿Por qué le importa tanto las apariencias? ¿Por qué no me quiso lo suficiente? —sollozaba dolorosamente.

Ren lo abrazó. Hao se apartó de él.

—No, no hagas eso. Me prometí que el inglés no volvería a afectar en mí. ¡No voy a permitir que siga perturbando mi vida! —gritó a todo pulmón.

La poca gente en el bar, los miraba.

—Me alegra. Ese tipo ya no te merece, tal vez nunca te mereció.

Hao sonrió, se limpió una solitaria lágrima que amenazaba con brotar.

— ¿Y si vamos a divertirnos un rato? —sugirió Hao.

— ¿A dónde?

—No lo sé. Extraño mucho nuestras noches de parranda.

—Una noche de parranda no solucionará nada.

—Quiero divertirme… vayamos a un antro y liguemos chicas sólo por diversión.

— ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

— ¡Sí! No te preocupes, no estarías siendo infiel.

— ¿Por qué no mejor damos una vuelta en el auto?

— ¿Cómo cuando lo acababas de comprar?

—Sí, ¿recuerdas?

—Recuerdo que no me dejaste subir, hasta que Horo Horo lo "estrenara". Querías que él fuera el primero en pasear contigo dentro del auto —le dijo con algo de reclamo.

—Esta vez tampoco lo "estrenarás", pero será un paseo grato, lo prometo.

— ¿Ahora haces promesas? Insisto en que algo te ha pasado, demasiada amabilidad para ser tú.

—No empieces.

—Era una broma, Reny.

— ¡Y no me digas Reny!

* * *

Las cuatro de la mañana. ¡No se dio cuenta de cuando pasaron las horas! Estaba cansado, había conducido por horas… lo bueno es que mañana era su día de descanso, así que podía reponerse de la desvelada. Lo malo, es que seguramente Horo Horo lo estaría esperando y probablemente muy enfadado —claro, también preocupado— ¿Qué explicación podía darle? ¿Qué Hao regresó a Japón y se fueron a pasear por la ciudad en auto? Bueno, aunque esa era la verdad… Horo siempre había estado algo celoso de Hao, si le decía que estuvo con él toda la noche, hasta que amaneció… ¡ugh! No viviría para contárselo a alguien más.

Dejó a Hao en su departamento, éste lo "felicito" porque era increíble que aun recordara la dirección. _"Creí que tendría que recordártela"_ le había dicho con asombro. Se despidió de Hao y conduzco hasta su propio departamento.

Al llegar a la puerta tragó saliva… debía prepararse mentalmente para enfrentarse a Horo Horo. No quería pleitos con él, sólo quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad…

Abrió la puerta, el departamento seguía en oscuridad. Buscó el interruptor y prendió la luz. Parpadeó un par de veces, todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado: _"Al menos hubiera limpiado un poco"_. Todo el desastre que hizo cuando estalló en rabia al leer el mensaje, seguía ahí.

Se dirigió a la habitación, con lentitud abrió la puerta.

— ¿Horo? ¿Estás despierto? —preguntó murmurando.

Nadie contestó, la habitación estaba completamente vacía y sin señales de haber sido ocupado durante la noche entera.

Salió de la habitación… sacó el celular, estaba por marcarle cuando escuchó el sonido de las llaves. Vio la puerta abrirse silenciosamente… vio a Horo Horo entrar casi de puntitas.

Ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo ruido… Así que Horo ni se daba por enterado de que Ren lo acababa de ver llegar.

Al querer ir a la habitación, Horo quedó frente a frente con el chico chino.

— ¡Ren!

—Buenos días —le saludó él con el ceño fruncido.

—Es que… la cena se prolongó y entonces...

— ¿Hueles a alcohol?

— ¿Yo? ¡No! Ya sabes que no sé beber y que a los primeros tragos se me sube.

—Aún así, estuviste tomando —eso no fue pregunta, fue una acusación.

— ¡No! Bueno, un poquito… ¿Me esperaste despierto toda la noche?

Ren no respondió se dio la media vuelta y al hacerlo se le cayeron las llaves del coche.

— ¿Eh? —Horo se agachó a recogerla.

Y fue en ese momento que se percató de que Ren llevaba puesto su gabardina, sus zapatos y demás ropa de salir…

— ¿Estuviste fuera? —le preguntó el de cabello color azul celeste.

—Eh… sólo un rato.

— ¿De qué hora a qué hora?

— ¿Por qué apagaste el celular?—en vez de responderle, le lanzó otra pregunta.

—Me imaginé que estabas molesto… no quería pelear, podría arruinarse la velada de Minako.

— ¡Ah! Lo olvidé, su cumpleaños. Esta vez no me invitaste.

—Bueno, sé que te llevas bien con ella… y hemos ido juntos a sus anteriores cumpleaños, pero esta vez fue diferente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues… porque, eran compañeros del trabajo. A ellos no los conoces, es distinto.

—Distinto… comprendo.

— ¿Estás molesto?

—No lo estoy.

—Mentira, sí lo estás.

—No lo estoy.

—Que sí.

— ¡Que no lo estoy! —gritó.

—Hueles a alcohol… prometiste que lo ibas a dejar.

—Fueron un par de copas.

—Me prometiste que no lo harías.

—Tú también bebiste.

—Es distinto.

—Por supuesto, yo sé beber y tú no.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?

—Que a ti fácilmente se te sube.

— ¿Y tú no te emborrachas fácilmente?

—Por supuesto que no.

—No quiero discutir. Quiero dormir un poco, tengo que ir al trabajo dentro de unas horas.

—Es mi día libre… ¿Vendrás a almorzar?

—No, no puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Almorzaré con Minako.

— ¿Y por qué? ¿Otro cumpleaños no celebrado?

—No, simplemente quedamos en almorzar juntos.

— ¿Y no le dijiste que hoy es mi día libre?

—Lo sabe.

— ¿Y bien?

—Pues… ¿qué hay con eso?

— ¿No almorzaríamos juntos?

—Lo siento, almorzaré con ella.

— ¡Eso ya me lo dijiste! ¡Me refiero a que porque quedaste en almorzar con ella sabiendo que hoy es mi día libre!

—No creí que te molestara.

—Hace semanas que no comemos juntos.

—He estado ocupado… Pilika se casa, tengo que ayudarla en lo que pueda.

—Ayúdala impidiendo que se case. Aléjala de Lyzerg.

—Sabes que lo he intentado, ella no quiere. Está enamorada y yo debo respetar su decisión.

—Ambos serán infelices.

—Quien sabe… tal vez con el tiempo Lyzerg se enamore.

—No lo hará. ¡Él ama a Hao!

—Sí, pero lo dejó. Y ahora se casará con mi hermana, créeme, ni aunque Hao regrese…

— ¿Ni aunque Hao regrese, qué?

—Nada va a impedir esa boda.

— ¿Y si yo lo intentara?

—No lo harías.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que se trata de Pilika.

— ¿Y eso qué?

—Es mi hermana, nunca harías algo que me lastimara.

Ante esa respuesta, Ren se quedó callado.

—Dormiré un rato —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Horo Horo entró a la habitación. Ren suspiró… ni siquiera había notado el desastre que había hecho en la salita. El chino comenzó a recoger lo que había tirado.

Tampoco le había mencionado nada sobre su aniversario… al parecer, lo había olvidado.

"_¿Cómo van las cosas con Horo Horo?"_ La pregunta de Hao apareció de pronto en su mente.

—Mal, cada vez están peor —respondió al vacío.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** _Este fanfic es un ¡HAOXREN/RENXHAO! Así que si alguien que lea esta historia no gusta del HaoxRen, pues es libre de abandonar el fanfic… Ahora que si te gusta la pareja, ¡bienvenido y sigue leyendo! _

"_El Baúl sin fondo de las decepciones" El Capítulo se titula así porque, además de que esa frase se menciona en la canción que aparece en el comienzo del fanfic… Pues se refiere a las decepciones que se lleva Ren con Horo y Hao con Lyzerg. De hecho, iba a ser el título de todo el fanfic… Pero, como el asunto se trata de que Ren y Hao se den ánimos entre ellos, para después terminar enamorándose uno del otro… ¡Pues quedaba mejor de título el que lleva ahora! ¿No? _

_La canción del comienzo de la historia es "Será" de Ricardo Montaner, por lo tanto todos los derechos reservados son para él, porque no sólo la canta sino también la escribió. Yo de la canción sólo puede decir que… ¡Es preciosa!_


	2. Y Duele

_**Disclaimer:**_** Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.**

* * *

**Don't Worry, Baby**

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Y Duele"**

Giró de la llave de la regadera, el agua estaba helada y al hacer contacto con su piel, tembló. No se preocupó en calentar el agua, pues sintió la necesidad de _enfriar_ sus ideas y para eso, no hay nada mejor que un poco de agua fría.

Pasó el jabón suavemente por sus brazos, su pecho, su abdomen, más abajo… Una idea traviesa cruzó por su mente ¿Y si imaginaba que era Horo quien lo tocaba? Sonrió, no había nada de malo en fantasear un poco.

Acarició suavemente su cuello, recordando la forma en que el ainu suele hacerlo. Suavemente bajó su mano hasta llegar al pecho, lo frotó y esbozó una sonrisa al imaginar los labios de Horo Horo mordisqueándole, al recordar la sensación de tener los dedos de Horo estrujándole alguno de sus pezones… casi pudo _sentir_ la lengua del peliazul trazar un camino hasta su ombligo, gimió ante la idea de que la lengua de Horo _formara_ círculos alrededor de su ombligo, al _sentirlo_ buscar algo más abajo…

—Ren, ya tardaste mucho. Tengo que ir a trabajar, ¿recuerdas? —escuchó que le decían del lado contrario de la puerta.

¡Demonios! Bonita forma de volverlo a la realidad.

Suspiró resignado, mientras le cerraba a la llave del agua. Cogió una toalla y sonrió con nostalgia al ver la toalla de Horo colgada al lado izquierdo de donde estaba la suya.

¿Cuánto hacía que Horo Horo no lo tocaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban sin hacer el amor? Cuando recién comenzó su relación, no podían despegarse uno del otro, no había día en que no tuvieran un encuentro íntimo. Incluso, podían pasarse un día entero en la cama: ya sea retozando o simplemente, uno en brazos del otro.

¿Cuándo fue que cambiaron las cosas? ¿Cuándo?

Salió del baño con tan sólo unos pans y la toalla alrededor de los hombros. Sin hacer ruido, entró a la habitación que compartía con su _novio_. Horo yacía en la cama, boca abajo, seguramente había vuelto a dormir. Se acercó a su pareja y lo sacudió para que despertara.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó perezosamente al sentirse sacudido.

—Ya salí del baño.

—Eso veo.

—Date prisa o llegaras tarde al trabajo.

—No te estaba apresurando porque quisiese usar el baño.

— ¿Y entonces?

—Es que… quiero _estar contigo_, antes de irme a trabajar.

— ¿Eh?

Horo atrapó los labios del chino, sin siquiera darle tiempo a éste de reaccionar. La lengua del ainu pedía desesperadamente permiso para invadir la boca de Ren, y ante tal insistencia, el permiso fue concedido. Pronto se armó una lucha por el control, aunque, dicha lucha no duró mucho: El chino estaba tan sorprendido, como emocionado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, que sencillamente accedió a dejarse someter. Soltó un alarido cuando los labios del ainu abandonaron los suyos. Usui lo miró a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

Ren se desconcertó, algo estaba distinto en su amante. Pero, poco tiempo tuvo de ponerse a pensar en que podría ser, ya que los labios del ainu comenzaron a mordisquear su cuello. El chino gimió, este contacto era mil veces mejor que el de su fantasía anterior… ¿la razón? Pues, simplemente porque este sí era real. Ahora sí, Horo Horo lo estaba besando, lo estaba acariciando, lo estaba haciendo sentir que se elevaba.

Ni cuenta se dio de cuando fue que Horo quedó encima de él. Ren nuevamente lo vio sonreír y mirarlo con infinito deseo.

Horo Horo estaba por volver a besarlo, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros… en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta del departamento.

Ren hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Horo Horo lo detuvo.

—No vayas —le pidió a Ren, mientras besaba suavemente sus mejillas.

—Pero, están llamando.

—Que se esperen.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

— ¿Y si es importante? —Ren trataba de mantenerse cabal.

—Pues, para mí ahora lo único importante es estar contigo.

—Horo…

—Déjame tenerte, Ren… necesito tenerte.

—Pero, si siempre me tendrás.

—No entiendes, necesito que seas mío en este momento.

¿Ser suyo? Es decir… ¿Poseerlo? ¿Sólo eso? ¿Qué ahora, tan sólo eso significaba para él? ¿Un objeto de deseo?

El timbre nuevamente sonó, sólo que ahora fue acompañado de un grito femenino:

— ¡Hermano, sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre la puerta!

Horo Horo se incorporó bruscamente, separándose de Ren.

— ¡Ay no, es Pilika! —se quejó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Medio arregló sus azules cabellos y después salió de la habitación.

Ren ni se movió, simplemente se quedó en la misma posición en que el ainu lo había dejado.

Horo Horo abrió la puerta del departamento y quedó frente a frente con una muy enfadada Pilika.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con molestia el joven.

—El portero me dejó entrar —le dijo con simpleza— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué por qué tarde tanto en abrir? ¡Pilika es mi casa! ¡Mi privacidad! ¿A qué has venido?

—Pues, lo que pasa… —la chica bajó la cabeza algo insegura.

— ¿Qué pasa? —su hermano mostró más interés.

—Verás, la casa de Lyzerg está en remodelación y el cuarto que rento es muy pequeño.

— ¿Y qué con eso?

—Que no podemos guardar las cosas para la boda, ni en casa de él, ni en la mía.

—Ajá, ¿y? —Horo alzó una ceja con expectativa.

—Pues, pensé en…

— ¿En qué? —el joven ya sospechaba a lo que venía su hermanita.

—En que, Ren y tú tienen mucho espacio aquí.

—No me digas que… —Horo le lanzó una severa mirada.

— ¡Por favor, hermano!

— ¡Eso sí que no!

— ¡Por favor!

— ¡Pero, Pilika…!

— ¡Sólo será por un par de días! ¿Sí?

— ¿No puedes buscar otro lugar? ¡Esto no es una bodega!

— ¡Te juro que si hubiera otro lugar en donde guardar las cosas, no te estaría molestando!

—Pero no lo hay y por eso estás aquí ¿no? —le dijo en tono irónico.

—Sí —murmuró avergonzada— ¿Y entonces…?

—A Ren no le agradará la idea.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡En nada le perjudica! —se mostró ofendida.

—Pero, ya sabes como es él y…

— ¡Convéncelo, por favor! —le suplicó.

—No creo poder.

— ¡Por favor, hermano convence a Ren!

— ¿Convencerme de qué? —el chino finalmente salió de la habitación.

—Eh... —Horo tragó saliva.

—Hermano, dile —le pidió Pilika.

—Pilika y Lyzerg no tienen donde guardar las cosas de su boda y nos han pedido de favor que se las guardemos —se encogió de hombros el de cabello celeste.

— ¿Aquí? —preguntó incrédulo, Ren.

—Sí, Ren. Este… —comenzó tímidamente la joven— Será cuestión de un tiempo, hasta el día de la boda.

— ¿Y si no hay boda que se hará con ellos? ¿Podremos tirarlos? —preguntó "inocentemente" el chino.

— ¿Qué? —Pilika parpadeó confundida.

— ¡Ren! —Horo le lanzó una mirada llena de reproche.

—Olvídalo —se encogió de hombros el Tao — Está bien, guárdenlos aquí.

— ¡Gracias! —saltó entusiasmada.

—Me voy a duchar —anunció con tranquilidad el ainu.

Ren y Pilika lo vieron meterse al baño.

— ¿Y a que hora traen las cosas? —preguntó el chino.

—Dentro de media hora.

Ren se cruzó de brazos. Un silencio incomodo se apoderó del departamento, sólo se podía escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo dentro de la ducha.

—Yo… —dudó Pilika en continuar— En verdad te agradezco, por permitir que…

—No le des tanta importancia —la acortó el Tao.

—Lyzerg y yo andamos muy ocupados con los preparativos de la boda… ¡Todo tiene que salir perfecto! —exclamó con entusiasmo la joven.

—Te ves feliz.

— ¡Soy Feliz! ¡Muy Feliz! —sonrió Pilika.

— ¿Y Lyzerg?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Lyzerg es feliz?

Pilika lo miró profundamente, meditando sus palabras y la respuesta que debía dar.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Ren? —le preguntó confundida.

Ren negó con la cabeza, la chica se había hecho la desentendida, o al menos esa impresión le dio a él.

Horo Horo salió del baño.

— ¿Pilika, aun sigues aquí? —preguntó despistadamente.

— ¡Por supuesto! Tengo que recibir lo arreglos ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, es cierto —recordó el chico.

El mayor de los hermanos Usui entró a su recamara, para vestirse y después ir al trabajo.

— ¿Tú tienes algo que hacer hoy, Ren? —Pilika trataba de hacerle conversación.

—No, es mi día libre —le respondió algo fastidiado.

—Ya veo.

—Imagino que tú tienes muchas cosas que hacer, estás a pocos días de tu boda —exclamó con un poco de sorba.

Pilika ni se dio por enterada del tono en que le habló su _cuñado_, y con una gran sonrisa le contestó:

— ¡Sí, así es! Hoy iré a la prueba del vestido de novia —su semblante cambió— ¡Cielos!

— ¿Qué?

—Quedé en verme con Morphine dentro de media hora.

— ¿Con Morphine? —el chino arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, la tutora de Lyzerg.

—Sé quien es —le aclaró—. La mujer que lo crió, su segunda madre.

—Eso… pues, quedé de verme con ella. Me acompañará a la prueba del vestido. ¡Usaré el mismo vestido que usó la madre de Lyzerg en su boda! —sus ojos brillaron llenos de ilusión— Claro que le harán algunos arreglo, nuestras medidas son distintas. ¿Cómo pude olvidar este compromiso tan importante?

—Con que el vestido de novia —bufó Ren—. Entonces, ya no hay marcha atrás.

— ¿Perdón? —Pilika no alcanzó a entenderle.

Horo Horo salió de la habitación.

—Me voy a trabajar —anunció.

Pilika ni lo miró, Ren sólo tenía los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —le preguntó a su hermanita.

—Es que Morphine está esperándome para la prueba del vestido de novia.

— ¿Y por eso te complicas la existencia? ¡Pues ve y ya! —le dijo con simpleza su hermano.

— ¡Pero tengo que estar aquí para recibir los arreglos!

—Ren puede recibirlos por ti —sonrió el joven Usui.

— ¡¿Qué yo qué?! —se sobresaltó el chino.

— ¿Por qué no, Ren? —lo miró confundido el ainu—. Hoy es tu día libre.

—No, no quiero aprovecharme de la amabilidad de Ren. Suficiente tengo con que haya aceptado que aquí traigan a guardar los arreglos de la boda —suspiró Pilika.

—Pero, para Ren no es molestia ¿verdad? —Horo le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

—Hagan lo que quieran -se encogió de hombros el chino.

Ren se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana, disponiéndose a apreciar a la vista que daba hacía la calle.

—No, mejor los espero yo. Sólo le avisaré a Morphine que llegaré un poco tarde, le explicaré el motivo y no habrá problema.

— ¡No seas terca, Pilika! Ren ya dijo que él los recibirá.

— ¡No! Eh... no es que no confíe en Ren, lo que pasa es que, ya sabes como es la gente que trabaja en estas cosas… luego se andan equivocando y es mejor que sea yo quien reciba las cosas para comprobar que realmente es lo que encargamos Lyzerg y yo, no quiero que hayan equivocaciones.

—Y hablando de Lyzerg… —Horo le habló pausadamente— ¿Por qué no le dices a él que venga a recibir las cosas? Estoy seguro de que si le haces una llamada explicándole que se te ha hecho tarde para la prueba del vestido, vendrá enseguida.

—No… no quiero molestarlo. Él también tiene muchas cosas que hacer —los ojos de Pilika reflejaron mucha tristeza.

—No te está ayudando, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ren sin apartar la mirada de lo que veía a través del cristal de la ventana.

Pilika no contestó, sólo agachó la cabeza.

—Hablaré con él —Horo Horo parecía disgustado— ¡No es posible que sus obligaciones sean más importantes que su boda!

— ¡No, no hermano! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! ¡Puede enojarse!

— ¿Y? ¡Que se enoje! ¡Es muy egoísta de su parte dejarte a ti todo el trabajo!

— ¡Claro que no! Yo lo hago gustosamente, además Tamao me ayuda en lo que puede y Morphine es quien me da instrucciones.

— ¿Morphine? —Horo la miró confundido— ¿Quién es Morphine?

—La institutriz de Lyzerg, su tutora, su segunda madre —Ren contestó antes de que Pilika pudiese hacerlo.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —lo miró Horo intrigado.

—Porque Hao… —se detuvo brevemente al darse cuenta del nombre que y delante de quien pronunció— me lo contó.

Pilika apretó los puños por inercia, sin atreverse a alzar la cabeza aún.

—Pilika… —Horo se le acercó con ternura— Hao está muy lejos, Lyzerg se casará contigo ¿no?

Ren seguía mirando por la ventana, sonrió con amargura, mientras pensaba con ironía: "_Hao está muy lejos… " _

—Eso lo sé —murmuró Pilika—. Pero…

—No hay nada de que preocuparse, bueno… sólo preocúpate porque todo salga bien ¿de acuerdo? —le sonrió con mucha ternura su hermano—. Debes estar feliz, ¿si?

—Está bien—sonrió la ainu.

— ¿Ren, podrías llevar a Pilika con Morphine? —pidió Horo mirando al chino.

— ¿Ah? —Ren parecía distraído.

—Sí. Una vez que ya hayan traído todas las cosas, échale aun aventón o de lo contrario se le hará más tarde —le dijo con simpleza el Usui.

—Pero… —Ren dudó.

—Por Favor, Ren —Horo le lanzó una de aquellas miradas ante las que Ren no se niega a nada.

—Está bien —y cómo de costumbre, Ren terminó accediendo ante el ainu.

—Bien, me voy, ¡Ya se me hizo un poco tarde! —anunció Usu—Hasta luego, Pilika –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Cuídate mucho, hermano.

—Hasta al rato, Ren —Horo lo besó suavemente, a lo que el chino sólo alcanzó a sonrojarse.

Pilika sólo atinó a girar el rostro, muy sonrojada. ¡Aún no se acostumbraba a esas muestras de afecto que tenía su hermano para con Ren!

—A-adiós —y por lo visto, Ren tampoco se acostumbraba del todo.

Con una gran sonrisa, Horo salió del departamento.

—Ren… —murmuró Pilika.

— ¿Qué? —dijo éste girándose hacía ella.

—Yo lo sé, aun lo quiere.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Lyzerg aun quiere a Hao. No soy tonta, me doy cuenta de que aun lo quiere.

—Y aun así, te vas a casar con él —exclamó como si fuese un reclamo.

—Sí, porque él me lo pidió.

Ren suspiró. ¿Porque Lyzerg se lo pidió? ¿Ese era el motivo? ¿Se casará con alguien que no la quiere y que quiere a alguien más? ¿Por qué? Él no lograba entenderlo.

Y cómo si Pilika le hubiese leído el pensamiento, le confesó:

—Por que lo amo. A veces, una persona es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por amor.

El timbre sonó indicando que los arreglos de la boda habían comenzado a llegar.

* * *

Sus labios probaron lentamente el contenido de su taza: Café negro. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, no era de tomar café. Pero, no había dormido en toda la noche y ahora intentaba mantenerse despierto.

Las tres chicas sentadas en la misma mesa que él, lo miraban divertidas.

—Buena resaca que traes ¿verdad? —le preguntó burlona la más alta y de cabello azul.

—Morirás de cirrosis —le dijo la más joven y rubia, mientras le daba un trago a su malteada.

—Se equivocan, no tengo resaca —al castaño le salió una gota de sudor.

— ¿Nos vas a negar que anoche estuviste bebiendo? —le preguntó la de cabello naranja.

—Eh… bebí unos tragos, nada más. ¿Y ustedes cómo saben? —las miró confundido.

—Porque te conocemos —respondieron con simpleza las tres chicas.

En respuesta, Hao Asakura tan sólo les sacó la lengua.

— ¡Síguenos contando! ¿Qué más hiciste en África? —Matty lo miró con ojitos soñadores.

— ¡Ay, Matty! —suspiró la de cabello azul—. Yo dudo que en serio haya estado en África….

— ¡¿Pues en qué concepto me tienes, Kanna?! —se ofendió el Asakura.

—Él que tú solito nos creaste —contestó secamente, la rubia.

— ¡¿Tú también, Marion?! —Hao le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Las tres chicas le lanzaron una sonrisa burlona.

—Bueno, dinos… ¿qué tanto hiciste estos años? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros, Kanna.

—Ya no les diré nada —se mostró indignado.

— ¡No seas malo! —pidió Matty.

—Está bien —sonrió Hao de forma juguetona.

El Asakura bebió un poco más de café, hizo otro mueca de asco y asentó la taza.

—Si no lo quieres, déjalo —le sugirió Kanna.

—Conocí a un niño —murmuró Hao con aire sereno.

— ¿Un niño? ¿Es una nueva conquista? —preguntó con entusiasmo Matty.

—No —a Hao le salió otra gota—. Tiene cinco años.

—Ahhh… —la de cabello color naranja se desilusionó.

—Es huérfano y como todas las personas de ese lugar, padece de hambre, por ser muy pobre.

—Te lo hubieses traído y lo adoptabas —exclamó Kanna, bebiendo de su capuchino.

Matty le dio un codazo a Kanna, Marion miraba fijamente a Hao… lucía muy triste.

—Imagino que es un niño muy especial —murmuró Kanna, tratando de compensar el comentario hecho antes.

—Su nombre es Opacho y a pesar de su corta edad me dio varias enseñanzas. Conocerlo, me hizo reflexionar sobre tantas cosas.

Matty lo miró con semblante preocupado, Kanna sólo le sonrió de un modo extraño y Marion bebió de su malteada con su aire inexpresivo de siempre.

De repente, Matty abrió enormemente los ojos y le dio un codazo a Kanna, indicándole que vea hacía la mesa que estaba a espaldas del Asakura.

Kanna arqueó las cejas e imitó la acción de Matty, pero con Marion. La rubia sin mucho interés miró hacia donde le indicó la joven de largo cabello, para posteriormente arquear una sola ceja en señal de sorpresa.

—Hao… —murmuró Matty.

— ¿Qué? —él las miró confundido— ¿Qué les pasa?

—Detrás de ti —murmuró Kanna.

— ¿Eh? —Hao parpadeó.

—Mira quien se acaba de sentar en la mesa que está detrás de ti —le indicó Marion con voz neutra.

Hao obedeció y palideció al ver a la persona sentada a espaldas suyas: Ese cabello magenta era inconfundible, al igual que ese par de ojos verdes. La persona a espaldas suyas era Morphine, la tutora de Lyzerg Diethel.

Hao sonrió con amargura y sin decir nada a sus amigas, se levantó y acercó a la mesa ocupada por la dama inglesa.

El Asakura sintió la sangre hervirle… de espaldas frente a él, se encontraba una de las personas que interfirieron en su relación con Lyzerg.

—Buenos días —murmuró con rencor.

Morphine se giró bruscamente, esa voz…

— ¿Asakura? —la mujer estaba muy confundida.

Hao le miró y sonrió con altivez, los ojos de la dama se llenaron de una rabia intensa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar muy lejos.

—Estaba lejos, pero he regresado —la sonrisa en su rostro aumentó.

— ¿Y por qué? ¡Aquí todos estamos mejor sin ti!

— ¡Que lástima! Porque estén mejor o no, pienso quedarme una larga temporada en Japón —le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

— ¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

— ¿Y por qué? ¿En qué puede perjudicar mi presencia aquí? —le preguntó con un falso tono inocente.

—Porque, no deberías estar aquí —Morphine apretó los puños—. No hasta que…

— ¿Lyzerg se haya casado? —le a completó en tono de pregunta.

El rostro de Morphine estaba repleto de una rabia indescriptible, Hao sólo le sonrió retándola, mientras tomaba asiento en la misma mesa.

—No te invité a que te sentaras —su voz sonó grave—. Estoy esperando a alguien.

— ¡Ah! ¿Ya tiene pareja? Ya le hacía falta, así la mantendrán ocupada y no seguirá metiéndose en la vida de Lyzerg.

_¡Suficiente!_ Eso fue todo, Morphine lo abofeteó.

Hao se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada.

—Lyzerg se casará y tú no podrás evitarlo.

Hao sonrió con resentimiento.

—Se casará, pero eso no significa que haya dejado de amarme.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No te importa Lyzerg! ¡No sabes lo que es mejor para él!

— ¡¿Lo mejor para Lyzerg?! ¡¿Lo mejor para él, es vivir una mentira?! ¡¿Es atarse de por vida con alguien a quien no ama?! ¡¿Eso es lo mejor?!

Ambos —Morphine y Hao— se miraban con gran odio, las demás personas en la cafetería los miraban asustados y murmuraban, mientras que las tres amigas de Hao sólo prestaban atención a la escena.

Un camarero se acercó, para tratar de poner orden.

—Disculpen… si tienen problemas, por favor arréglenlos en otro lugar, están asustando a los demás —les pidió con nerviosismo el camarero.

—No, yo no tengo nada que arreglar con este tipo. Fue él quien vino a molestarme.

—Y fue esta _mujer_ quien vino a arruinarme la vida —dijo el castaño con amargura—. Y también la de a quien amo —terminó con tristeza.

— ¿Y sigues diciendo que lo amas? ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tú eres un egoísta, Hao Asakura!

— ¡La única egoísta aquí, es usted! —gritó Hao.

— ¡Basta! —se exaltó el mesero—. Si continúan con esta absurda discusión, voy a pedirles que abandonen la cafetería.

—Descuide —Hao se encogió de hombros—. Ya terminé con lo que tenía que decir… así que me voy.

Hao se dio la media vuelta, acercándose a sus amigas.

—Nos vemos después, chicas —les sonrió con simpleza.

— ¿Quieres que te llevemos? —le preguntó tímidamente Matty.

—No, se le hará tarde a Marion —se negó el Asakura.

Matty iba a insistir, pero Marion tomó de su mano, deteniéndole cualquier intento de persuadir a Hao.

—Yo puedo llevarte en mi moto —le sugirió Kanna—. Pero, si no quieres, no lo haré.

Hao negó con la cabeza.

—Estaré bien. Lo peor que me pueda pasar camino a casa, es que me asalten o atropellen —les dijo en tono burlón.

Las chicas lo miraron con reproche.

—No sean exageradas, no tienen nada de que preocuparse —se dio la media vuelta—. Hasta luego.

Hao comenzó a caminar muy rápido, lo único que quería era largarse de ese maldito lugar… tal vez no había sido buena idea acercarse a Morphine.

Estaba maldiciéndose a sí mismo, por dejar que la rabia lo controlara, cuando quedó frente a frente con la persona que menos quería ver: Su rival, la persona que se estaba llevando el amor de Lyzerg, la persona que lo sacó de la vida del inglés.

Pilika Usui, quien estaba pálida, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ha-Hao… —tembló la joven.

Hao sonrió con altivez, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Volviste… —la voz de la muchacha sonaba quebrada.

Hao tomó la mano de la ainu, para poder ver bien el anillo que adornaba su dedo.

—Es una joya hermosa. Disfrútala, mientras la tengas.

Dicho esto, el Asakura la soltó y siguió su camino.

Cruzó la puerta de la cafetería y una vez a fuera, se detuvo. Suspiró y con la mirada en el piso, sonrió amargamente.

El claxon de un automóvil, lo hizo mirar al frente. Sonrió al ver a Ren Tao frente al volante de su auto, él era quien había hecho sonar el claxon.

El chino le hizo una seña para que subiera al auto. Hao no dudó y en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde, habían pasado toda la mañana dando vueltas en el auto y con la música a todo volumen, que curiosamente era música de rock. Hao cantaba en voz alta, Ren sólo se limitaba a conducir y escuchar los gritos de su amigo.

—Canta, Renny! ¡Yo sé que te sabes la letra! —le pidió muy animado el Asakura, casi a gritos.

— ¡¿Estás consiente de que la gente se nos queda viendo?! —tuvo que gritar Ren, pues la música opacaba su voz.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y eso qué? ¡No hay nada de malo! —le gritó divertido.

— ¡Hao, ya no tenemos quince años! ¡No podemos andar por ahí, con la música muy alta y supuestamente cantando! —gritó Ren, ya algo disgustado.

— ¿Estás criticándome? ¡Eres cruel! ¿No puede uno divertirse acaso? —hizo un gesto caprichoso.

Ren se cansó de tener que hablar gritado, así que apagó la música.

— ¡Que poco aguante! —se cruzó de brazos, el Asakura.

—Estamos en plena avenida, de milagro no nos han multado.

—Exageras —le dijo bajando la mirada.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó sin mirarlo.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Por qué ese cambio en tu rostro?

— ¿Cómo sabes que mi rostro cambió? Ni siquiera me estás viendo.

—No necesito verte para saberlo —sonrió levemente—. Tu tono de voz lo dice todo.

— ¿Ah? —Hao lo miró confundido.

—Me sé de memoria todas tus expresiones.

Hao se ruborizó levemente y sin razón aparente.

—Entonces, dime, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Ren sin darse cuenta del rubor en las mejillas de su acompañante.

—Es que… fue un _déjà vu_ —le dijo con voz muy baja.

— ¿_Déjà _vu? —Ren frunció el ceño con confusión.

—Sí. Verás, cuando Lyzerg y yo paseábamos en auto, siempre "peleábamos" por la estación de radio. Yo quería escuchar música de rock a todo volumen, y él se quejaba de que nos arriesgáramos a obtener una multa… ¡siempre terminaba cambiándole a la estación que yo escogía, por una de música clásica!

Ren arqueó las cejas, mientras fruncía los labios.

— ¿Me estás comparando con Lyzerg? —preguntó apretando con fuerza el volante.

—No, claro que no —sonrió Hao—. Tú eres más sexy —le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Ren se puso muy rojo y pisó más el acelerador.

— ¡Pero no te pongas nervioso, Renny! —se le acercó melosamente Hao.

—Aléjate o chocamos —le advirtió el Tao, muy sonrojado.

— ¡Eres muy divertido! Ya había olvidado lo lindo que te ves cuando te sonrojas —rió el Asakura.

— ¡Basta Hao! —pidió bruscamente, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder del bochorno.

— ¿No te gusta que me acerque? —le dijo ya casi sobre de él.

— ¡Aléjate! —insistió Ren, ya en mil tonalidades.

—No quiero —acercó demasiado sus labios al rostro del Tao.

—Hao… —apretó los dientes.

—Renny…

—No me digas así.

Hao sonrió ampliamente y luego… sopló en el oído de Ren.

En cuestión de segundos, el chino perdió el control del automóvil.

El auto dio un par de vueltas, provocando que los autos que venían atrás, casi chocaran unos contra otros.

Una vez que el auto dejó de girar, Ren soltó el volante —en el transcurso del incidente, se había aferrado con fuerza a él— y Hao soltó los costados de su asiento —al cual él se había aferrado—. Ambos chicos tenían la respiración muy agitada y se miraron uno al otro espantados.

— ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso, Hao?!

— ¡Sólo estaba jugando!

— ¡Pues por culpa de tu estúpido juego, pudimos haber muerto o matado a alguien!

— ¡Pero no fue así! ¡Y no me grites, chino tonto!

— ¡¿Tonto?! ¡¿Y lo dices tú?!

Un oficial se acercó al auto.

—Jóvenes, bajen un momento, por favor —les ordenó el policía.

Los dos tragaron saliva y lentamente bajaron del auto.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —cuestionó el oficial.

—Que estúpido —murmuró Hao— ¿No es bastante obvio?

Ren le dio un pisotón.

—Perdí el control del auto —murmuró con vergüenza el chino.

—Eso veo —dijo burlón el policía.

— ¿Y entonces para qué pregunta? —exclamó con fastidio el Asakura.

Ren le dio otro pisotón.

—Oficial… ¿No hay forma de qué se pueda arreglar este asunto? —preguntó maliciosamente el Tao.

— ¿Eh? —el oficial lo miró sonrojado.

Hao abrió enormemente los ojos, tomó a Ren del brazo y lo jaló hasta estar algo lejos del policía.

— ¡¿Te le estás insinuando al policía?! —preguntó espantado el castaño.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Pretendo sobornarlo!

— ¿Y con qué?

— ¡Pues con dinero! ¿Con qué más?

—Pues… —Hao se puso nervioso.

— ¡HAO ASAKURA! ¡¿NO CREERÁS QUE TENÍA PENSADO ACOSTARME CON EL POLICÍA A CAMBIO DE QUE NO NOS MULTE?! —el chino gritó muy indignado.

—Pues, no sólo yo lo pensé —se avergonzó—. Apuesto a que él también.

Ambos miraron al oficial, éste tenía aire soñador y silbaba alguna melodía.

—Que asco —murmuró Ren.

—Yo lo arreglo —sonrió Hao.

Ren vio dialogar a Hao con el oficial, lo vio negar con la cabeza, hacer demasiados ademanes… y vio al policía poner una cara lujuriosa. Luego vio que el Asakura sacó una extraña tarjeta de su billetera. Llevándose por la curiosidad, Ren se acercó al par.

—Sólo dígales que va de mi parte —Hao guiñó un ojo.

El oficial se despidió, se trepó a su moto, no sin antes decir en voz alta: "Aquí no ha pasado nada".

Una vez que el policía se fue, Ren le preguntó a Hao.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué le diste?

—Le presté mi membrecía —sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿Membrecía?

—Sí. Le hable de un lugar en especial a donde solía ir, antes de mi _asunto_ con Lyzerg, le dije que le darían muy buen descuento.

—No preguntaré que lugar es —murmuró.

Hao sólo le sonrió.

— ¿Tu _asunto_ con Lyzerg? ¿Ahora así te referirás a lo que hubo entre él y tú?

—Tengo hambre —dijo el Asakura, negándose a responderle.

— Vayamos a almorzar —el chino decidió darle por su lado.

* * *

—Parece que no habías comido en años —exclamó el chino al verlo comer tan rápidamente.

—Es que no te imaginas cuanto extrañaba este restaurante…—dijo sin dejar de comer.

—No hables con la boca llena, estás haciendo las veces de Horo Horo.

Hao bebió rápidamente de lo que había en su vaso. Ren suspiró.

— ¿Y cómo está Horo Horo? —le preguntó el castaño repentinamente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿No quedaste en almorzar con él?

Ren negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Están pasando por un mal rato? —Hao lo miraba muy intrigado.

—No… sí… ¡no lo sé!

— ¿Cómo qué no lo sabes? Si no lo sabes tú, ¿entonces quién?

Ren bebió lentamente de su refresco.

—Ayer fue nuestro aniversario… —dijo al terminar de beber.

— ¡Que bien! ¿Y cómo lo celebraron?

—Él con sus compañeros de trabajo y yo contigo —sonrió con ironía.

— ¿Ah? —Hao lo miró confundido.

—Con eso puedes darte una idea de cómo van las cosas, ¿no?

—Ren… —Hao lo miró con preocupación.

—Olvídalo, mejor cambiemos de tema. Dime qué hacías en esa cafetería.

—Desayunaba, como todos los demás –sonrió con burla.

— ¿Tú solo?

Hao negó con la cabeza.

—Con Marion, Matty y Kanna —sonrió nostálgico.

— ¿Reanudaste la amistad con ellas?

—Nunca dejé de ser su amigo. Es cierto que dejé de frecuentarlas, pero sólo era porque Lyzerg sentía celos.

El semblante de Hao se entristeció. Ren apretó los puños, le daba mucho coraje ver al siempre orgulloso e inmutable Hao, reducido a lo que era ahora por culpa del inglés.

—Kanna estaba saliendo del trabajo y Marion estaba por entrar al suyo -sonrió el castaño tratando de aligerar el ambiente —y Matty sólo nos hacía compañía…

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas entre Marion y Matty?

—Pues bien. Aunque, Kanna me contó que Marion es muy celosa… por eso Matty renunció a su último empleo, al parecer le gustaba a su jefe. ¡Marion se enteró y con eso basto para que le prohibiera a Matty, regresar a ese lugar! —le dijo divertido.

— ¿Hao, qué le dijiste a Pilika? Porque, obviamente te la cruzaste en la cafetería ¿no?

Hao lo miró fijamente, luego se encogió de hombros.

—Lyzerg no la ama, nunca podrá amarla.

— ¿Eso le dijiste?

—No. No fue necesario, estoy seguro de que ella lo sabe o de lo contrario, no tendría porque ponerse así.

— ¿Así cómo?

—Así como se puso cuando me vio.

— ¿Y cómo se puso? —insistió el chino.

—Nunca había visto a alguien palidecer de ese modo —sonrió maliciosamente.

—Hao… tú dijiste que no ibas a interferir.

—Ren, si estuvieras en mi lugar ¿qué harías?

— ¿Ah?

— ¿No sabes? Bien, te diré que si los papeles estuvieran invertidos, si tú estuvieras en mi lugar y yo en el tuyo, como espectador te apoyaría, claro que lo haría.

— ¿Quieres que te apoye? ¿En qué?

—Lyzerg no puede casarse con Pilika, él es mío y yo de él… ¿lo comprendes?

Ren suspiró… ¿En que clase de predicamento lo estaba metiendo Hao?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**_ Se titula "Y Duele"__porque de cierto modo habla acerca de lo que está sufriendo Ren, de lo que sufre Hao y de lo que sufre la propia Pilika._

_Si quieren complementar el capítulo (y la historia en sí), les recomiendo que lean: __**"Como Duele"**__ un oneshot que hice y trata sobre los sentimientos de Lyzerg, ahora que está próximo a casarse con Pilika. _

_Estoy asombrada de que el fanfic haya tenido un buen recibimiento… sobre todo, tratándose de un HaoxRen/RenxHao. _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. No se puede vivir así

_**Disclaimer:**_** Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.**

* * *

**Don't Worry, Baby**

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 3**

"**No se puede vivir así"**

Estacionó el automóvil frente al enorme edificio que conformaban las oficinas de la gran empresa Diethel, seguidamente miró a su acompañante; éste tenía la mirada perdida y la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Hao? —le preguntó con preocupación.

— ¿Qué? —el aludido se giró sobresaltado.

Ren suspiró. Tal vez esto no era una buena idea.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? —le preguntó con cautela, sabía lo sensible que estaba el Asakura y no quería que su pregunta ocasionara una discusión.

Hao lo miró fijamente por un par de segundos.

Seguro… muy seguro… ¿Lo estaba?

— ¿Hao? —insistió el Tao.

—Sí —le respondió tratando de sonar tranquilo.

— ¿Y crees que te dejarán pasar? —Ren lo miró incrédulamente— Tal vez Morphine ha dado la orden de que no te permitan la entrada. Hace un par de horas que se vieron y fácilmente pudo haber hecho unas cuantas llamadas.

Hao meditó un poco y luego sonrió con hastío.

—Muy probablemente lo ha hecho, esa mujer es una pesadilla.

— ¿Y aún así…? —el chino no lograba comprenderlo.

Hao volvió a sonreír, pero ahora la chispa de la ilusión brillaba en su mirada.

—Nos vemos después, Renny —se despidió mientras abría la puerta del coche.

—Si quieres te espero—le sugirió Ren.

—No, no hace falta.

Hao salió del vehículo y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta del edificio.

— ¡Hao! —le gritó Ren desde el coche.

— ¿Sí? —Hao se giró y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Buena suerte… —le sonrió levemente.

Hao le devolvió la sonrisa con otra, muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Gracias, Ren.

El Asakura se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino. Ren lo vio hablar con el guardia que cuidaba la entrada —éste parecía asombrado de verlo—, para después cruzar la enorme puerta de cristal.

"Al menos lo dejaron pasar…" pensó un poco más tranquilo.

Suspiró y después puso en marcha su automóvil.

* * *

A paso firme, Hao llegó hasta el ascensor. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, estaba tan cerca de volver a verlo.

Lyzerg, _su_ Lyzerg…

Llegó hasta el piso donde estaba la oficina del inglés. Apretó los puños y con aparente seguridad llegó hasta el escritorio de la joven secretaria.

La muchacha revisaba unos papeles y no se dio por enterada de la presencia del Asakura. Tuvo que hablar, para hacerse notar por ella.

—Megumi…

La aludida alzó bruscamente la cabeza y se sobresaltó al ver que se trataba de Hao Asakura.

—Buenas tardes, Megumi —le sonrió él, con galantería.

—Bu-bue-buenas tardes, señor Hao.

—¿Está Lyzerg?

— ¿Eh? No… no… no… ¡El jefe no está!

Hao frunció el ceño y la miró de modo intimidante.

La chica se puso aún más nerviosa, pero trató de aparentar no estarlo.

—No sé a que hora regrese. No dejó dicho nada.

Hao suspiró resignado.

—Entiendo… hasta luego, Megumi.

Hao se dio la media vuelta y caminó derrotado.

Ya había llegado al ascensor, cuando escuchó a la joven secretaria de Lyzerg gritarle.

— ¡Señor Hao, espere!

La joven corría hacía él, con toda intensión de darle alcance.

— ¿Qué pasa? —él la miró confundido.

—Discúlpeme —le hizo una reverencia, aún agitada-. Pero, la señora Morphine dio la orden de… es que ella no… no quiere que…

—Me encuentre con Lyzerg —le a completó él.

—Estoy muy apenada… ¡Pero debo conservar mi trabajo!

—No te preocupes.

—Señor Hao…

— ¿Sí?

—Él… el jefe acostumbra retirarse a las ocho de la noche. Tengo entendido que de aquí sale rumbo a su casa.

Los ojos de Hao brillaron nuevamente con esperanza.

—Con permiso, señor Hao —la joven le hizo otra reverencia, ahora como despedida.

La secretaria se dio la media vuelta.

— ¡Espera! —le gritó Hao, antes de que ella se fuera.

Megumi se giró para verlo.

—Yo…

—De nada —le sonrió la joven, sin dejarlo terminar.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde cuando entró al departamento.

Arrojó las llaves de auto y del departamento sobre la mesa, dudando un poco en volver a tomarlas y salir rumbo a la empresa Diethel.

No podía evitar estar preocupado por Hao. No había sido buena idea dejarlo solo en aquel lugar… ¿Qué hará Hao cuándo esté frente a Lyzerg?

—Tranquila —escuchó la voz de Horo Horo salir de la habitación—. Él será tu esposo, eso está seguro ¿o no?

Ren entró en la habitación y vio al ainu sentado sobre la cama, con el teléfono inalámbrico pegado a la oreja.

—Hablamos después, Pilika.

Aunque había entrado silenciosamente a la alcoba, Horo logró percatase de su presencia y decidió cortar la comunicación con su hermana menor.

—Hola —lo saludó Ren tranquilamente.

Horo Horo no respondió al saludo, simplemente lo miró severamente.

— ¿Y ahora que te pasa? —el chino cruzó los brazos, mientras se recalcaba en la pared.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Hao ha regresado?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Y no me digas que no lo sabías! Pilika lo vio subirse a tu auto y no parecían muy sorprendidos de volver a verse.

—Horo Horo…

— ¡Con él estuviste anoche! ¿Verdad?

Ren asintió silenciosamente.

— ¡Que cinismo! ¡Descarado! ¿No tienes vergüenza? —le reprochó, saliendo de la habitación.

—No le veo nada de malo, por lo tanto no tengo porque avergonzarme —Ren lo siguió.

— ¿Qué planea Hao? ¿Por qué regresó? —le preguntó de golpe, deteniéndose en la salita del departamento.

—Él aún está enamorado de Lyzerg —le contestó con sinceridad, quedándose frente a él.

— ¿Y eso qué? ¡Lyzerg se casará con Pilika! Adviértele a tu amiguito, que si intenta separar a mi hermana de Lyzerg… —le habló en tono amenazador.

— ¡No vengas con amenazas! —le dijo con sorna.

— ¡No permitiré que Pilika sufra! ¡Ese infeliz no será el causante de su sufrimiento! —le dijo elevando la voz.

— ¡Hao también está sufriendo! —el chino también elevó el volumen de su voz.

— ¡Eso a mí no me importa! —le dijo exasperado.

— ¡Pero a mí sí! —le gritó con toda su fuerza.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a aquel grito de Ren.

Horo Horo lo miró estupefacto.

—Hao es mi… —la voz del chino bajó considerablemente.

—Lo sé —le dijo el ainu sin dejarlo terminar.

—Horo…

—No tengo ganas de seguir hablando.

—Pero…

Horo Horo lo ignoró completamente. Salió del departamento, aporreando la puerta.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó Ren en la soledad del departamento.

* * *

Las ocho de la noche, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo el hombre al que le preguntó la hora.

Dentro de muy poco lo vería cruzar por aquella puerta. Muy pronto estarían frente a frente, de nuevo.

Se encontraba en una fonda de comida, frente a las oficinas de la empresa. Tenía la mirada clavada en la edificación, mientras que apretaba con fuerza el envase de vidrio que tenía entre las manos. Había ordenado tan sólo un refresco de soda, y recién acababa de terminárselo.

—Hasta mañana, señor Diethel —escuchó al guardia decir muy alto.

Su corazón comenzó a latir agitadamente.

Lyzerg Diethel estaba de pie, fuera del gran edifico y sonriendo cortésmente al guardia, en modo de despedida.

Sonreía… como tantas veces lo había visto sonreír. ¡Cuánto había necesitado volver a ver su dulce sonrisa! Esa sonrisa que era capaz de derretirlo por completo, aquella encantadora sonrisa que lo había conquistado, que lo había hecho enamorarse por completo.

— ¿Le traigo su auto, señor? —preguntó el guardia muy respetuosamente.

—No, no es necesario. Prefiero ir por él, al estacionamiento.

Desde donde estaba, Hao logró escuchar perfectamente la voz del joven heredero.

Y un recuerdo fugaz le vino a la mente:

—Eres demasiado amable con el personal, Lyzerg. Por eso no te tienen ni el mínimo respeto —le había dicho mientras comían tranquilamente en la mansión Diethel.

— ¿De qué hablas? Ningún empleado me ha faltado al respeto, jamás.

—Aun así, no deberías ser tan condescendiente con ellos. ¡Déjalos que te sirvan!

—No, Hao. Sabes que no me gusta. Si soy capaz de hacerlo por mi mismo, ¿Por qué dejar que alguien lo haga por mí? Me incomoda que otras personas tengan que servirme.

—No seas exagerado. ¡Pero, en fin! Tú sabes lo que haces —se encogió de hombros.

Lyzerg sólo se había limitado a sonreírle, haciéndolo enrojecer… ¡Era incapaz de resistir a una de las encantadoras sonrisas del inglés!

Y eso que en aquel tiempo, aún eran tan sólo amigos. Pero, él ya había comenzado a darse cuenta de que el inglés le inspiraba algo que nadie más le había inspirado… Un sentimiento que no podía calificar únicamente de amistad.

Alejando sus recuerdos de la mente, fijó su mirada en aquel Lyzerg que se mantenía firme en su negativa ante las insistencias del guardia por traerle el auto.

Seguía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vio. Aunque esa mirada triste que siempre le había caracterizado ahora estaba más acentuada.

Vio a su amado inglés caminar hacía el estacionamiento. Sintió el enorme impulso de seguirlo y abordarlo en pleno estacionamiento. Pero, prefirió no hacerlo. Debía tener calma, esperar el momento oportuno.

Sin embargo, el seguir viéndolo a lo lejos no tenía nada de malo ¿o sí?

La mejor manera de encontrarse con aquel "momento oportuno", era seguir observándolo a una distancia considerable.

¿Espiarlo? ¿Seguirlo? Hao prefirió descartar esos términos de su cabeza y optó por hacerse el desentendido en cuanto su subconsciente le advirtió que no fuese a seguir al chico.

Rápidamente —y ya habiendo pagado la cuenta del refresco— hizo detenerse a un taxista y aguardó hasta ver salir al convertible blanco, propiedad del heredero de los Diethel.

—Siga a aquel auto —indicó secamente.

El taxista no hizo ningún comentario. Simplemente pisó el acelerador, para darle alcance al automóvil que amenazaba con perderse entre otros miles de carros más.

Sintió un vuelco en el corazón al no reconocer el camino que estaban tomando. Aquel convertible blanco estaba tomando una ruta que para Hao era desconocida.

¿A dónde iba Lyzerg? Porque era bastante obvio que no iba rumbo a la mansión Diethel.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta al ver que Lyzerg estacionaba su auto frente a un gran edificio departamental. Lo reconoció fácilmente. Aunque sólo una vez había estado frente a dicho edificio, supo perfectamente quien habitaba en él.

Su memoria no le fallaba. Era el departamento de Pilika Usui, la futura esposa de Lyzerg Diethel.

El inglés bajó del automóvil, Hao ya no se atrevió a mirarlo. Se hundió en su asiento y con la voz quebrada, le pidió al taxista irse de ahí.

* * *

Miró una y otra vez el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Tenía que cerciorarse de que las horas seguían pasando.

—"_Siguen pasando y él no regresa…"_

Ya eran las diez de la noche. Aproximadamente eran cinco horas las que Horo Horo había hecho sin regresar, después de aquella semi discusión en la tarde.

Intentó marcarle al celular, pero nuevamente el Usui lo había apagado. Sí, había sido muy claro: No quería seguir hablando.

¿Y él qué podía hacer? Si Horo Horo no quería hablar, no podía obligarlo.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué debía ser tan celoso con respecto a Hao?

Horo siempre había demostrado disgusto ante su amistad con el Asakura mayor, pero había logrado relajarse en cuanto Hao inició una relación con Lyzerg.

Aunque, eso de "relajarse" era sólo un decir… Porque no tardó en volver a demostrar sus celos, ¡haciendo incluso dudar a Lyzerg sobre la fidelidad de Hao!

Afortunadamente, las cosas lograron aclararse entre Lyzerg y Hao —el inglés siempre había mostrado mucha seguridad en cuanto a su relación con el Asakura, a excepción de la amistad entre éste y ciertas tres chicas— y con la ayuda de ambos, él logró aclarar las cosas con Horo Horo.

Pero, ahora no vendrían Lyzerg y Hao a ayudarlo. Lyzerg estaba a punto de casarse sin amor, y eso ya era suficiente carga tanto para el inglés, como para el japonés.

El timbre de su celular lo sacó bruscamente de sus cavilaciones.

Tomó el celular entre las manos, esperanzado en que fuera Horo. Pero, el número que marcaba en la pantalla no era uno que tuviese registrado.

— ¿Sí? —contestó desganado.

— ¿Renny? —era la inconfundible voz de Hao— ¡Estoy en problemas!

— ¿Hao? ¿Qué pasó? —el chino se mostró preocupado.

— ¡Ven por mí, pronto!

— ¿En dónde estás?

—Eh… ¡Ven pronto!

—Dime en donde estás. Espera, suenas raro… ¿Estuviste tomando?

Hao no contestó, Ren frunció el ceño.

—Estuviste tomando —afirmó el chino, aquel silencio del castaño le había contestado a la pregunta anterior.

Nuevamente, sólo la respiración de Hao se escuchó.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó irritado por el silencio del Asakura.

—Ven por mí, no quiero pasar la noche aquí.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Dónde? ¿En dónde estás, Hao?

—En la delegación.

El Tao se desplomó sobre el sillón… ¿Qué había hecho Hao?

* * *

—El señor Asakura hizo comentarios altisonantes a una pareja de recién casados —explicó el hombre bigotón que tenía frente a él.

Se encontraba en la delegación, había pedido informes sobre lo que había hecho Hao para que lo detuvieran. La respuesta dada, fue la que menos se esperó.

— ¿Comentarios altisonantes? Explíquese, _por favor_ —pidió sin entender lo dicho por el encargado del ministerio público.

—El señor Asakura entró en un notable estado de ebriedad, al templo en donde acababan de contraer nupcias la pareja agredida.

— ¿Un templo? ¿Una pareja? —el chino cada vez entendía menos.

—Agredió verbalmente a la recién casada, al igual que a algunos invitados.

— ¿Está seguro?

No parecía hablar del Hao que él conocía. Ren meditó un poco, en el estado de ánimo en que se encontraba Hao, cualquier cosa era posible.

— ¿Alcanza fianza? —preguntó resignado a tener que pagar lo que fuese necesario para que el Asakura no pasara la noche en aquel lugar.

El oficial forjó una amplia sonrisa, mientras que le brillo de la codicia le aparecía en los ojos.

Después de hacer el papeleo correspondiente, el comandante le ordenó a uno de los oficiales, llevar al chino hasta los separos.

Ren metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y silenciosamente siguió al policía.

* * *

—_Me va a extrañar al despertar, en sus paseos por el jardín, cuando la tarde llegue a su fin… Me va a extrañar, al suspirar… porque el suspiro será por mí, porque el vacío le hará sufrir…_

Aquel canto provenía de los separos, eran tres voces las que cantaban. Ren agudizó el oído, una de las voces se le hacía _remotamente_ conocida…

—_Me va a extrañar y sentirá que no habrá vida después de mí, que no se puede vivir así… Me va a extrañar, cuando tenga ganas de dormir y acariciar…_

— ¿Pero qué…? —Ren frunció el ceño.

¡Por supuesto que una de las voces se le hacía conocida! ¡Una de las voces le pertenecía a Hao!

Aún detrás de las rejas, Hao cantaba animadamente en coro con un guardia y un compañero de celda.

— ¡Hola, Renny! —lo saludó el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Me puedes explicar qué…?

— ¿Estoy haciendo? —lo interrumpió el Asakura— ¡Pues, cantando! Mira, te presento a… ¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre?

Hao tenía una gran gota en la cabeza, su compañero de celda —que era a quien le había preguntado el nombre— lo miraba soñoliento.

El guardia encargado de vigilar, se aclaró la garganta y trató de recuperar la compostura.

Ren Tao dudó en que tan desagradable sería para Hao tener que pasar la noche ahí, casi arrepintiéndose de haber pagado la multa.

Sin demorar más, Hao fue puesto en libertad. Estaba muy emocionado —además notablemente pasado de copas— de que Ren llegara a su "rescate", por lo tanto, apenas lo liberaron, corrió a abrazar a su amigo.

El ahora ex compañero de celda de Hao, sólo vitoreó muy animado y exclamó que extrañaría mucho al Asakura… aparte de quejarse por no tener tanta suerte como Hao, ya que él no tenía modo de cómo pagar la fianza.

Ren y Hao salieron de la delegación, Hao iba —aparentemente— contento, mientras que el Tao le hacía contraste con una expresión muy seria.

—Ahora sí —soltó el chino— ¿Me vas a decir qué pasó?

— ¿De qué?

—No te hagas el tonto. ¿Por qué te detuvieron?

—No lo sé, yo no hice nada.

—Me dijeron que atacaste verbalmente a una pareja.

—Es mentira.

—Hao, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Nada. Es sólo que estoy harto de tanta porquería.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Aquella pareja de anoche, ¿la recuerdas?

— ¿En el bar?

Hao asintió.

—Sí, los recuerdo… ¿Qué hay con ellos?

—La chica, se casó hoy con otro tipo. ¿Recuerdas al tipo que la acompañaba anoche?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—No sé que supuestamente sea de ella o de su "esposo", pero cínicamente felicitó al novio. Luego se acercó a "felicitarla" a ella y yo…

— ¿Qué hacías ahí?

—No tenía a donde más ir. No tenía ganas de regresar a mi departamento.

—Y antes estuviste bebiendo —Ren lo miró inquisidoramente.

— ¡No pude soportar tanta falsedad! ¡Tanta hipocresía!

—No era asunto tuyo, Hao.

— ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, estoy en una situación muy similar! ¡La persona a la que amo se casará con alguien más! ¡Yo no pienso ir a felicitarlo el día de su boda, ni mucho menos a su esposita! ¡Y tampoco deseo convertirme en su amante!

—Hao, son cosas muy distintas.

— ¡No lo son! ¡Es lo mismo! ¡Este mundo es una porquería! —la voz de Hao sonaba llena de amargura— Los humanos son tan diminutos… no vale la pena ser uno de ellos, ni su existencia.

— ¿Qué dices? Hablas como si no fueras un ser humano. En tus palabras sólo hay resentimiento —murmuró Ren, mirando hacía el frente, poniendo en marcha a su automóvil.

Hao miró fijamente a su amigo, a pesar de que Ren mostraba el semblante inexpresivo de siempre… había algo más en su mirada: un deje de preocupación.

El Asakura sonrió, sintiendo una gran calidez en el pecho: Le agradaba que Ren mostrara interés en él, y le hacía sentir contento el saber que preocupaba al chino. Pero, no era su intención preocuparlo. No quería hacer sentir mal al Tao y menos llenarlo de sus problemas.

—No te preocupes —murmuró mientras recostaba la cabeza en el hombro de Ren—. Tú no eres como los demás, eres especial. Y yo siento mucha envidia hacia Horo Horo, por tenerte.

Ren apartó la mirada del camino, para mirar a Hao. Éste se había quedado dormido, manteniendo la posición en la que le había hablado.

El menor de los Tao sonrió levemente, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago.

No sabía porqué, pero le hacía sentirse feliz el que Hao dijera eso.

* * *

Después de estacionar el coche, se giró para observar a Hao. Éste aún estaba dormido.

Lo sacudió levemente, pero el castaño ni lo sintió. Lo intentó una vez más, pero fue en vano: ¡Hao seguía sin despertar!

Ren comenzó a perder la paciencia. Por lo tanto, comenzó a sacudirlo con más fuerza. Hao sólo soltó un sonido quejumbroso, tratando de apartar a Ren de él.

— ¡Hao, despierta ya!—le dijo con aspereza.

— ¿Ah? —lo miró adormitado.

—Llegamos.

— ¿A dónde?

—A tu departamento.

—Oh… —se mostró desilusionado.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿No quieres subir un rato?

Ren se sonrojó levemente. Hao lo notó y sonrió burlón.

—Se me antoja un poco de compañía —le dijo en un tono provocador.

—Baja de mi auto, Hao Asakura —le ordenó en tono amenazante.

— ¡Era una broma!

—De muy mal gusto.

—Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si pasas por mí más al rato y vamos a dar una vuelta?

Ren arqueó una ceja, indiferente.

— ¡No quiero estar solito, Ren!

—Hasta luego, Hao —dijo mientras echaba a andar su coche.

Hao sólo bufó contrariado, mientras veía partir al chino.

Por su parte, Ren se dispuso a conducir durante un par de horas para hacer tiempo antes de llegar a su departamento. Aún no quería regresar, sabía que Horo Horo no estaba ahí. Muy probablemente el ainu seguía enfadado, así que era capaz de aparecerse hasta al amanecer.

Pisó el acelerador con más fuerza, sintiendo una inmensa rabia. ¿Por qué Horo Horo se estaba comportando de esa manera? No tenía porque enojarse tanto, ni tenía porque _vengarse_ así.

Estuvo conduciendo durante un par de horas, hasta que se sintió muy agotado y optó por regresar a su "dulce hogar".

Bajó del automóvil y entró al edificio donde vivían.

Ya era media noche y mentalmente suplicó porque Horo ya estuviese de vuelta. No le importaba tener que soportar sus reclamos por llegar tan tarde, lo único que quería era tenerlo en casa, cerca.

La sensación de estar perdiéndolo poco a poco, lo carcomía lentamente.

Abrió la puerta y nervioso entró. Buscó con la mirada alguna señal que indicara que el chico de cabello color azul ya estaba en casa. Pero nada, ni rastro. Horo Horo aún no regresaba.

Suspiró derrocado, echándose sobre el sofá. La idea de volver a intentar hablarle al celular, cruzó por su mente. Pero la descartó de inmediato, probablemente Horo aún lo tenía apagado.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y el rostro se le iluminó con ilusión: ¡Seguramente era Horo Horo que le hablaba para decirle en donde estaba!

— ¿Horo? —dijo apenas contestó y sin revisar el número que marcaba la pantalla del celular.

—No, no. Lamento desilusionarte, Renny.

— ¿Hao?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Se ha perdido tu noviecito?

— ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó enfadado.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que hace un rato, te portaste muy cortante, y ahora…

—Tus comentarios me molestan, es todo.

—Sabes que ese es mi modo de bromear.

—Sí, pero…

—Antes estabas acostumbrado.

—Tú lo has dicho, antes.

— ¿Y ahora por qué es diferente?

— ¿Para qué me hablaste? —le preguntó, cambiando bruscamente de conversación.

Hao sonrió desde el otro lado del teléfono, sabía que lo más recomendable era no insistirle tanto a Ren con lo mismo. Ya le contaría el chino que le pasaba, cuando lo sintiese necesario.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije no querer estar solito? —le preguntó en tono meloso.

—Sí, ¿y eso qué?

—Eh… ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta en tu auto?

Ren no respondió, se limitó a meditar un poco sobre la propuesta de Hao.

—Por favor, por favor, Ren —le habló en un tono infantil— ¡No soporto estar más tiempo aquí solo!

Y era verdad. Porque estando solo, en el silencio de su departamento, no hacía más que pensar en Lyzerg…

—Está bien —aceptó Ren.

Hao lanzó una risa entusiasmado.

—Sabía que aceptarías —le dijo con tono sagaz.

—Enseguida paso por ti.

—Te espero.

—Hao…

— ¿Sí?

—Había olvidado preguntarte antes, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

— ¿Cómo obtuviste el número de mi celular? El que tenía antes, lo cambié hace algunos meses.

—SE-CRE-TO.

Y sin decirle más, el Asakura cortó la comunicación.

¿Con que un secreto? Era seguro que Yoh se lo había dado.

Tomó nuevamente las llaves de su automóvil y del departamento. Estando a punto de salir, recordó que hacía un poco de fresco en la calle, así que entró a la habitación en busca de su chaqueta.

Y llevando ya puesta la chaqueta, salió del departamento. Justo cuando acababa de cerrar la puerta, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

* * *

— ¿Me vas a contar qué pasó en la oficina de Lyzerg?

Preguntó Ren sin rodeos, cansado de estar conduciendo acompañado de un chico comúnmente ufano que había enmudecido apenas subió al vehículo y sin razón aparente.

El chico en cuestión sólo se hundió en el asiento, negándose de esta forma a contestar.

—Hao… —la voz del Tao sonaba irritada.

—No pasó nada, ni siquiera me vio.

— ¿Y entonces?

—Lo seguí y ése fue un grave error.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No quiero hablar de eso. Mejor, dime… ¿Qué pasa entre Horo Horo y tú?

Inconscientemente, Ren aceleró más.

—Algo grave, puedo ver —murmuró Hao, mientras se enderezaba en el asiento.

—No sé de que hablas.

— ¿Pelearon?

Su pregunta no recibió respuesta, así que tomó aquel silencio como un sí.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Su hermana le habló esta tarde y le contó de su encuentro contigo.

— ¿Horo Horo no sabía que regresé?

Ren no le contestó.

—No le dijiste que regresé —se respondió a sí mismo.

—No está dispuesto a permitir que interfieras en los planes de boda que tiene Pilika con el inglesito.

Hao frunció el ceño. En parte por lo que acababa de enterarse de Horo, y también por la forma tan despectiva en que Ren se refirió a Lyzerg.

—Sufres y quieres hacer sufrir a Pilika, eso no es justo.

— ¿No es justo que la haga sufrir? ¿Y quién dijo eso, Horo o tú?

—No es justo que los dos sufran.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que sólo uno debe sufrir? ¿Y quién? ¿Yo?

—No me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que ninguno de los dos debería sufrir.

— ¡Pero es imposible! ¡Obligatoriamente uno de los dos sufrirá!

—Debería poder evitarse.

— ¡No se puede evitar! ¡Uno de los dos sufrirá! ¡Sufrirá el que al final se quede sin Lyzerg!

—Y sea cual sea el resultado, el más beneficiado siempre será Lyzerg. Aquí el único que no sufre es él, que _afortunado_.

El puño de Hao fue a dar contra la mejilla de Ren, haciendo perder a éste el control del automóvil. El vehículo patinó un poco y fue a dar fuera de la carretera.

Era la segunda vez en el mismo día que Hao lo hacía perder el control del automóvil. La diferencia era que ahora no estaban en plena avenida, se encontraban en una carretera boscosa y solitaria.

— ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?! —gritó encolerizado Ren.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a expresarte así de Lyzerg?! ¡¿Dices que él no está sufriendo?! ¡¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?!

— ¡Porque es la verdad! ¡Él va a casarse! ¡Te ha hecho a un lado! ¡No le importa si sufres o no!

— ¡Es mentira! ¡Él me ama! ¡Sufre al igual que yo, por esta separación!

— ¡¿Y entonces por qué va a casarse con otra?!

— ¡Por que es su deber! ¡No puede evitarlo! ¡Nadie puede inmiscuirse en ese asunto! ¡Ni siquiera yo!

— ¡¿Ni siquiera tú?! ¡Pero hace apenas unas horas dijiste lo contrario! ¡Tenías pensado evitar esa boda!

— ¡Pero he recapacitado! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo separarlo de su _prometida_! ¡No puedo envolverlo en el escándalo! ¡No puedo hacerle daño!

— ¡¿Pero no dices que él está sufriendo?! ¡¿No es suficiente daño ya?!

— ¡Pero es mejor así! ¡Él tomó esa decisión!

— ¡¿Y entonces por qué no te olvidas de él?!

— ¡Por que no puedo, maldita sea!

Ren no supo que responder a esta última confesión. Hao lo había gritado ahogadamente, con la voz entrecortada y a punto del llanto. Y tan sólo verlo así, hizo sentir muy mal a Ren, lleno de arrepentimiento por haberlo presionado tanto.

—No puedo olvidarlo. Es un sentimiento mucho más grande que yo y aunque, tal vez él ya… ya me olvidó… yo no puedo hacer lo mismo.

¿Qué Lyzerg ya lo había olvidado? ¿De qué hablaba Hao?

Ren recordó su plática con Pilika, la ainu había declarado estar muy consciente del inmenso amor que su futuro esposo aún siente por Hao. Y entonces, ¿Por qué Hao decía que el inglés ya lo había olvidado?

—Aun cuando él ahora quiera a Pilika. A pesar de que vaya a casarse con ella, ya no por obligación, yo no puedo…

—Hao… —Ren dudó en si debía o no acercársele para confortarlo, ya que eso no era muy del estilo de ambos.

—Quiero estar solo —dijo con voz ronca.

Ren lo miró fijamente.

—Sólo por un rato.

—Pero…

—Por favor, Ren. Ya me he humillado lo suficiente, déjame un poco de dignidad… aunque sea sólo por un rato.

Ren siguió mirándolo, sin atreverse a abandonar el auto.

— ¿Dignidad? No, no… ésa ya la perdí hace mucho, ¿verdad? Tal vez sea cuestión de orgullo, si es que aún me queda.

Ren seguía sin salir del auto, ahora mirando al Asakura con semblante preocupado.

—Odio que me miren así y lo sabes perfectamente, Tao.

Ren sonrió levemente.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Te repito que sólo será por un rato.

—Es que…

—Tranquilo, Ren. No me llevaré tu coche. Es más, quita las llaves para mayor seguridad —le sonrió de modo burlón.

Ren le devolvió la sonrisa con una similar, después bajó del carro.

Hao subió ambas ventanillas del automóvil y prendió el estero, sintonizando la radio. No quería ser visto, ni ser escuchado. No debería haber ninguna clase de testigo. Nadie jamás podría decir que él, Hao Asakura, había llorado por alguien.

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla de Hao Asakura, acompañada de la canción que transmitían por la radio. Y apretó los puños con rabia, mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por ser tan patético.

* * *

Entró a su departamento sin hacer mucho ruido, ya era muy tarde y estaba cansadísimo.

Había estado conduciendo durante todo el resto de la noche, ya que se negó a que Hao tomara el volante, argumentando que aún le quedaba mucho por vivir.

Hao ya estaba más tranquilo, incluso se veía mucho más animado.

"_Quizás muy pronto, Hao vuelva a ser el de antes." _Pensó mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación.

Antes de abrir la puerta, recordó la discusión con Horo Horo y se preguntó a sí mismo si el Usui ya habría regresado.

Tembloroso abrió la puerta, temeroso de que Horo no estuviese ahí.

Pero, no había de que preocuparse. Ahí estaba él, sentado sobre la cama. Ren suspiró aliviado, para después, prepararse al interrogatorio que el ainu le haría.

Esperó un par de segundos, nada. Horo seguía con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Horo Horo? —se acercó lentamente a él.

Horo alzó la vista, sus ojos estaban hinchados.

— ¿Qué tienes? —se alarmó el chino.

No respondió, lo cual angustió más a Ren. Y haciendo a un lado su pose fría —cuando se trataba de Horo Horo era muy frecuente que la hiciera a un lado— se hincó frente a él, para poder verlo bien.

—¿Qué pasa, Horo Horo? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Estabas llorando?

Ren acarició suavemente una de las mejillas de Horo, usando sólo una mano. Usui se estremeció ante la caricia del chino.

Ren podía ser tan tierno y cariñoso.

—Perdóname, Ren —sollozó hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de su pareja.

El Tao parpadeó confundido… ¿Por qué le pedía perdón? ¿Por la discusión de la tarde?

—Soy un completo idiota, Ren… por favor, perdóname.

—Tranquilo. Sé que Pilika es tu hermana y es natural que quieras protegerla, también es cierto que Hao es mi amigo y me afecte verlo sufrir. Pero, no podemos dejar que terceras personas interfieran en nuestra relación.

—Terceras personas… —sollozó Horo— De eso se trata, de _terceras personas_.

—No dejemos que nos afecte.

—No quiero perderte, Ren. ¡No, no quiero! Yo no quería… nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarte.

— ¿Horo Horo?

—No, no digas más —el Usui le dio un suave beso en la mejilla—. Mejor vamos a dormir.

Se recostaron sobre la cama, Horo Horo se durmió abrazándolo. Ren no pudo dormir, algo había distinto.

Sin saber porque, sentía un gran vacío en el pecho. Y a pesar de estar en brazos de Horo, se estaba sintiendo alejado de él, mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__¡P__arecía que el destino estaba en contra de que subiera este capítulo! Falta de tiempo, inspiración y falla en el disco duro de la computadora. _

_Sobre el capítulo: Hao me está quedando demasiado… ¿llorón? ¿débil? No se parece en nada al Hao de Takei ¿verdad? Lyzerg por fin hizo aparición, fugaz pero al fin y al cabo apareció. Horo está demasiado frío con Ren… me cuesta trabajo plasmarlo de ese modo, sobre todo porque se trata de que Ren esté sufriendo. Como siempre me he excedido de descripciones, no puedo evitarlo… ya es mi costumbre._

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
